dice_guildfandomcom-20200215-history
Andeo Brightwave
Andeo Brightwave is one of the main characters in Ghosts of Saltmarsh. Bio Growing up Andeo Brightwave was born in Saltmarsh to a human mother ( Delilah Brightwave ) and a sea - elven father ( Vortiax Reefstone), his mother owned the local Apothecary (Weeds of the Sea ) and his father was a roaming deckhand. He adopted his mother's name, brightwave and his first name was given to him by his father, it means Crystal- clear, a reference to Andeo’s Crystal clear Blue eyes. Growing up in Saltmarsh was a simple and lonely life, his mother was not home much because of her work and he never knew his father, though his mother told him much about the man that came from the sea. He never made much friends, most kids avoided him because of his palish white-blue skin and dark blue hair, but he had one good friend growing up, a half orc named Tarriq who also did not fit in, fellow misfits. when he was not doing anything in particular, Andeo liked to just dive in the water and just close his eyes, it was a strange feeling, he felt himself connected to something greater. ' Going under the sea' Shortly after his 11th birthday, his father showed up to take him to the sea elven village of Manaan, under the waves as was custom, at first he objected, he did not want to be separated from his life here in saltmarsh and from his mother, but Andeo was a bright child. He knew his mother would have an easier life if she only had to look after herself. Though with much regret he followed his father beneath the waves. ' Life in Manaan was difficult at first, he didn't really fit in with al the customs and rules but he obeyed them as much he could. The Sea elves always looked at him with much disdain, they did not like that his father broke the rules and had a child with a human, and they certainly did not like that he brought that child back to their village. Andeo did not mind this as much, he was used to such things in Saltmarsh instead he found solace in a more spiritual place, he spent most of his early days looking out in the deep beyond and meditating here under the water, he always felt a pull but there was something larger than himself that kept him entranced. One of the village elders (Forsho Tideborn) noticed Andeo meditating and took him under his wing, telling him about sea elven traditions and customs but more importantly telling him about Deep Sashelas, the Sea elven god, the prince of Dolphins. He spent a good amount of years learning about Deep Sashelas and Elven culture, not only Sea elven but other elves and Andeo in particular was interested in the Feywild, a place where all elves originate from. he was fascinated by this place of elven wonder and wanted to one day visit this place, as one of the teaching of Deep Sashelas is to connect all elves, and maintain unity across the race. '''Attack of the Sahuagin' one day while Andeo was studying, the town bell rang loudly, this has never happened before while he was here, but he knew what it meant, the village was under attack by Sahuagin, the sea elves mortal enemy. he rushed to try to get to safety, but was cut of by a band of sahuagin looters, Andeo was easily overpowered as he was no warrior. He knew only 1 thing to do that and that was pray, so he did. And in that moment a voice called on to him that whispered “let nature flow through you, my loyal disciple”. Andeo closed his eyes and felt a wave of cold energy flow through him, when he opened his eyes, the sahuagin were nothing more than blocks of ice. Andeo survived, but his father was not as lucky. After the battle, Andeo found out after the battle that his Father’s trident was stolen. He buried his father but no warrior could truly rest without his weapon with him, and so he vowed to find it. After this event the Sea elves considered him, on of their own. Some years later, Andeo was sent to the surface to investigate new rumors about strange forces around Saltmarsh and the discovery of new mine. He was chosen because of his past life there by the elders. The night before Andeo left for Saltmarsh, Deep Sashelas came to him in his dreams bidding him to go to Saltmarsh and uncovering the darkness that haunts it. Appearance SKIN : Pale with a blue-ish shine to it HAIR : long dark blue hair, tied into a ponytail when he is on land, loose in the water EYES : Deep Blue Personality Andeo is a very caring and trusting individual, always trying to see the best in people. Highly curious and religious, Andeo is a very learned person that has access to a wide array of knowledge about a whole lot of subject. There is not much that can faze Andeo, he always marches to the beat of his own drum. His social skills are quite awkard, he has the habit of speaking his mind without a filter and he wears his emotions on his sleeve. Because of this its very easily to see through his lies. Info * Personality Traits: - I see omens in every event and action. The gods try to speak to us, we just need to listen. - Nothing can shake my optimistic attitude. * Ideals: - I seek to prove myself worthy of my god’s favor by matching my actions against his or her teachings. * Bonds: - So long as I have this token from my homeland, I can face any adversity in this strange land. * Flaws: - I speak without really thinking through my words, invariably insulting others. Stats Feats & Proficiencies - Prodigy - Proficient in Herbalism & Cooking - Proficient in Common, Elvish, Primordial, Sylvan & Draconic - All Eyes On You Known Spells/ Abilities Race: * Darkvision * Fey Ancestory * Sea Elven Heritage Class: * Druidic * Ritual Casting * Balm of the Summer Court * Wildshape * Spellcasting Spells: Cantrips: * Cold Turrent (Custom) * Druidcraft * Shape Water 1st Level: 4 Spell Slots 2nd Level: 3 Spell Slots 3rd Level: 2 Spell SLots Inventory & Magic Items - Necklace : a chain with a Sapphire Dolphin